


Crying Lighting

by SaintLilin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, yeah i fit it in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLilin/pseuds/SaintLilin
Summary: There was something about seeing Levi’s face highlighted with tears that struck a cord deep within Eren. One that just so happened to connect straight to his cock.





	Crying Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt Dacryphilia (Crying) and Face-fucking!
> 
> Happy Perv-o-ween!

There was something about seeing Levi’s face highlighted with tears that struck a cord deep within Eren. One that just so happened to connect straight to his cock.

For the entire two years they’ve been living together Eren had never seen him cry. It made sense, really; Levi wasn’t the most emotionally open person and for the first year they were barely even friends. Eren was just the guy who picked up the ad in the paper, hardly someone you’d rush over to with a bleeding heart.

The longer they lived together, the more they found themselves coming out of their rooms at the same time, lingering around in the kitchen, and waiting to watch HBO shows together. They went from roommates to fuck-buddies to boyfriends in the matter of a few months. Now, their relationship was slowly ebbing away from the honeymoon fuck-fest and into a symbiotic companionship. They were still figuring out the other’s idiosyncrasies, the right ways to communicate, working on opening up with each other completely.

Eren himself was a crier. Sad movies, bad news, frustration, stress. You name it, he’d spill tears over it. Levi would hold his hand and sit with him during it all, let Eren sob into his chest or laugh it off together. Levi would come to Eren to vent just as much--lay down on the couch and just spill everything off his chest in one go, always flavored with creative expletives and rarely making much of any sense, but that was it. 

It wasn’t like Eren _ wanted _Levi to cry, or that he even thought about it, really. But when it happened, everything seemed to hit him like a bag of bricks. 

They made dinner at home three times a week. Came together in the kitchen, drank box wine out of mugs and cooked whatever meal they posted to their shared Pinterest board (they were usually Eren’s finds, but during boring meetings Levi would find himself scouring the app and pining to get home to make dinner with Eren). It was domestic and suburban and it was their own little tradition. Sometimes it came out great and they’d add it to a little notebook they got, sometimes they overestimated their skills and would pretend that utilizing the ‘create your own pizza’ option on the Domino's website counted as making dinner together.

That night they were making a sweet curry. Levi was handling the chopping and Eren was keeping an eye on the simmering roast. Their backs were to each other, a light buzz from the wine helping them laugh at the podcast playing in the background. When Levi slipped in next to Eren to dump the carrots and onions into the pan, Eren caught the shine of something on his cheek. Reaching out a hand to wipe whatever it was away, he stopped short when his fingers came away wet.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” he asked, turning fully and grabbing his boyfriend's face. His eyes were bloodshot, nose red and tears drying on his cheeks. Levi frowned, rolling his eyes. 

“I was cutting onions, idiot,” he said, brushing Eren’s hands away. “I’m fine.” 

Eren didn’t let him get very far, placing a hand on his hip without thinking. Taking the cutting board away and all but tossing it in the sink, he cornered Levi against the counter. Before Levi could get a word out, Eren was sucking on his bottom lip and lapping up the taste of shitty boxed wine. Levi didn’t respond at first, too stunned by the sudden attack, but melted into Eren’s arms before long. 

The curry ended up a little burnt, but neither mentioned a word about it while they played footsies under the dining table clad in only their boxer briefs.

Eren didn’t say anything about _ why _ he had suddenly got so horny, or why every week he kept Levi on chopping duty. Why as soon as Levi sniffled or rubbed at his eyes he felt a sudden shock up his spine. He didn’t want to admit to himself or his boyfriend that he really quite enjoyed seeing him _ cry _, but that didn’t stop him from going out of his way to bring that glossy shine back.

Eren didn’t have a tickle fetish, he knew that much, but Levi would laugh so hard he’d end up in tears and that was enough for Eren to get his dick hard. He suggested every sad movie he could think of during date nights, splashed extra chili oil into Levi’s soup, fucking _ googled _ ways to make someone cry without actually hurting them or their feelings. They had sex more than they had when they were just fuck buddies, and they did it _everywhere. _Taking Levi on the couch, bending him over the kitchen counter, holding him up against a wall. They even fucked on the stairs, Levi riding Eren like his life depended it. All the while Levi had pretty red rimmed eyes. It was getting completely out of hand and Levi was starting to silently pick up on it.

When Eren came home from classes one night to find Levi huddled up on the couch with a book in his lap and a hand over his eyes, he instantly took notice. 

“Levi?” he called out gently, throwing his keys in the bowl by their door and approaching his boyfriend. When Levi looked up, his eyes were completely red and puffy, dried and fresh tracks running all down his face. And _ fuck _Eren hated himself for the twitch in his jeans. “Are you okay?” he asked, leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's head.

“Yeah,” Levi croaked, closing the book and setting it aside. “Stupid book I picked up. I’m fine.”

Oh thank _ god _ , Eren thought. He wasn’t sure how to react should something _ actually _bad happen. He sighed and pressed another kiss to his temple, trailing down to his puffy lips. “That bad?” 

“Awful.” 

Eren hummed, perching up on the arm rest. “Want me to make you feel better?” he tried, smoothing his thumb over the short hairs at the top of Levi’s nape, a particularly sensitive spot for him.

He expected Levi to agree, or even ask to wait a little bit. What he wasn’t expecting was for Levi’s hand to reach out and cup the rather large bulge in his pants.

“When were you going to tell me about this little kink of yours, Eren?” he purred, once sad eyes turning titillating in a flash. 

Eren stilled, mouth flying wide.

“What?” 

“You’ve been particularly horny these past few weeks. I was starting to think you had a thing for onions, you little perv.” 

Eren pulled back, catching the wicked smirk on Levi’s lips. “I-uh. I just--”

“You could have told me, you know. Instead of making me sit through all of those depressing ass movies and having me smell like a dirty gym sock.” 

Despite his words, Levi popped open the button of Eren’s pants, slipping a hand inside his boxers and pulling out his heavy cock.

“I just--oh!” 

With the flat of his tongue, Levi licked a thick stripe up the base of Eren’s erection. “You just, what? Liked seeing me with tears and snot all over my face?”

Eren bit his lip. “How’d you figure that out?”

Sliding his hand up and down Eren’s shaft, he shrugged. “A little bit of _ googling. _” Eren groaned. “This was a test though. I wasn’t expecting your cock to jump so quickly, babe.”

“S-sorry.”

“You should have just said something.” 

“Didn’t want--uhn--you to think I was weird.”

“Because jumping me in the middle of Marley and Me wasn’t weird.”

“You just looked so pretty.”

Levi paused with his lips wrapped around the head of Eren’s cock. Sinking lower before popping off, he gazed up at his boyfriend. “What?”

“You look really beautiful. With your face like this,” he said, stroking a thumb over Levi’s cheek. “I can't say why. You’re handsome normally, but it’s a new side of you. I didn’t know I’d like it so much.”

The redness in Levi’s face from his earlier forced tearjerker had dissipated, but was now back full force. He averted his grey eyes, eyebrows scrunched together. “Shut it, Jaeger.”

Eren smiled, leaning down to press their lips together softly. “I mean it. You look so pretty with your bottom lip stuck out and your cheeks all flushed. I just wanted to fuck the shit out of you any time I heard you do that cute sniffle.”

Levi hummed giving Eren a firm squeeze. “Do you want to fuck my face?” he asked bluntly.

Eren gaped, blinking several times before answering, “Yes, but why?”

“If you gag me it’ll make me tear up. I’m surprised you didn’t think of this sooner, really.”

Eren bit down on his lip. “How will I know if I go too far?” he asked, carding a hand through Levi’s hair. 

Levi shrugged. “I’ll tap your leg if I need some air. Three times and you stop?”

Eren nodded ardently. Bringing his boyfriend’s head up to meet him, he pressed all of his gratitude into a long, deep kiss. Gratitude for Levi’s understanding, his acceptance, his willingness to play into this. With their lips still tied, Levi detangled himself from the blanket he was wrapped in and moved off of the couch, coming to a stand and being just the right height to continue to kiss Eren. When he felt a smile against him, he bit down on Eren’s lip. The moan he got was not expected. 

“Just how much are you into, exactly?” 

“I don’t know,” Eren answered honestly, reaching behind him to pull off his shirt. Levi drank in the action, watching Eren’s lean muscles move underneath his dark skin. He followed suit, slipping out of his thin white T-shirt with ease and sinking down to his knees.

“We have a lot to explore, then.”

It was a promise that made Eren’s dick twitch. Nearly ripping off his jeans, he stood completely bare in front of Levi, erection hanging heavy just inches from smirking lips.

The first lick was slow, a long stripe from his balls to the tip of his dark head that caused Eren to hiss through his teeth. Levi continued with these, teasing his boyfriend slowly before taking the head inside of his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue around the slit. Sinking down inch by inch, Eren stood in awe of his boyfriend, watching as his mouth took everything down until his tongue slipped out to tease the base. 

Levi was great at giving blow jobs. Most guys were, but Levi knew exactly when to swallow and suck, pull back and use his hands. Eren was amazed the first time Levi deepthroated him, but always kept himself in check. He never pushed his head down, made sure not to buck up or do anything to bring discomfort to Levi. 

But now, with permission? He was excited to see just how far he could go.

“Ready?” he asked, raking his fingers through Levi’s silky hair. When he pulled off Eren wasn’t ready for those grey eyes to meet his, or the completely lewd way he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Cursing under his breath, Eren swallowed thickly and guided his cock onto the flat of Levi’s tongue. He started slowly, bucking his hips shallowly in Levi’s mouth and reveling in the hot wet heat. He was only half way inside of Levi’s mouth, but even that had him a moaning mess.

Growing braver, he picked up his pace and began thrusting deeper until he felt the smooth warmth encase nearly all of his cock, the tip just barely brushing the back. Levi lips spread perfectly over him, red and glossy and so fucking soft.

“Is this okay?” Eren asked, voice steady despite his state of arousal. Levi could only hum, the vibrations running down his length and straight to the heat in his stomach. “You’re doing so well,” Eren praised, picking up pace once more. When the tip of his cock slip _ down _, that was when he felt it. Levi’s throat clenched, body instinctively leaning back and a short gag falling from his lips. Eren let go of his head, watching carefully as Levi turned and coughed into his hand. Before he could ask if he was alright Levi had already turned back around.

_ “Again.” _

Eren paused for only a second before pulling his hips forward and letting the tip of his drenched cock press up against Levi’s red mouth. His jaw was slack and waiting, hot breath fanning onto Eren. 

When he slipped inside, Levi curled his lips over his teeth and closed his eyes, waiting for the assault on his throat. Eren started slow again, just a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts, but _ so fucking good. _ It wasn’t like a normal blowjob, or even like having sex; it was a completely new experience. It felt so _pornographic. _ Using Levi’s mouth for his own pleasure, like he was some sort of sex doll. 

“Let me see those red eyes water while I fuck your pretty mouth.”

Levi’s eyes snapped open, shooting up to Eren. Before he could doubt himself for the sudden dirty talk, they turned almost unfocused with lust, obediently staring up at Eren while his jaw hung open. Eren gagged Levi again and again, leaving a good amount of time between each one to keep him from choking or making an even bigger mess, but it was starting to have the desired effect. A few tears clung to his lashes and water line, glistened in the low light. His grey eyes were shining like pools of mercury, red and heavy lidded. _ God, _ Levi was so fucking pretty, so gorgeous, so _ good. _ The vibrations from his moans shot straight through Eren’s spine, his mind fighting with his body to keep his eyes open to soak in the view. 

Eren’s hips hurried their pace, the head of his cock slipping past the rough of Levi’s pallet and touching the back of his slick throat over and over. Try as Levi did to fight it, another sputtering gag sent his tears--and nearly Eren--over the edge. “That’s it, baby. Fuck, your slutty little throat takes me so well, huh? Molded for my cock.” 

Strong hands dug into Eren’s thigh, acting as confirmation that Levi was still there, he was doing okay. It wasn’t until Eren pressed Levi’s little red nose into short brown curls that the nails dug in. A wet cough around Eren’s length later and they began to drag long red lines down his thigh, reaching up to sink into the swell of his ass. 

“Almost, Levi. Doing so good. So fucking good for me, baby,” Eren babbled. It was all so much--the tight wet heat surrounding him mixed with Levi’s fluttering, spasming throat, his nails dragging against Eren’s skin. Watching tears carve hot paths down full cheeks and his lover holding on just for him, just for his pleasure, _ “Just a little more.” _

The feeling of Levi’s tongue making a sweeping caress to the underside of his cock was all it took for Eren’s body to curl in on itself, head falling forward and arms pressing Levi impossibly closer as the white hot coil inside of him _ snapped. _

_ “F-fuck! _” Eren shouted, thighs shaking and mouth hanging wide open as he spilled down Levi’s throat. He pulled his clenched eyes apart to look at his boyfriend and he could swear his dick twitched again. Levi’s inky hair was sticking to his forehead, eyebrows knit, lashes wet, eyes red and mouth stuffed. His hips bucked into Levi, riding out his orgasm for just a little longer. 

Just before Levi thought to use their safe word, to pat Eren three times, his throat and mouth were relieved of the pressure, spent cock slipping past his lips with thick, messy strings of spit and come bridging his mouth to Eren. Bowing his head, Levi sucked in deep, stuttering breaths, chest rising and falling quickly but deeply. 

Eren nearly collapsed on the ground in front of him, legs barely keeping him upright. His hand combed softly through Levi’s hair, pressing the sweaty dark locks back away from his forehead. His warm breath tickled Levi’s ear, whispered praise and sweet words as he caught his breath. When he finally came down, his head no longer feeling heavy and lungs no longer begging for air, he sat back on his heels and gave a sedated, lopsided grin to Eren.

Eren carefully pulled Levi forward, slowly and firmly rubbing circles up and down his legs, mindful to gently stretch them to avoid any cramps. Levi moaned softly, eyes closed and body almost completely limp in his arms. 

"That was okay?" Levi slurred, watching Eren carefully. 

Eren pressed a long kiss to Levi’s bruised lips, tongue slipping paste to taste the remainder of his come. Levi moaned into it, opening his mouth wider to allow Eren all the access he could want. When he finally pulled back he beamed at his boyfriend.

"It was perfect, you were so fucking good. Thank you so much.”

Levi huffed. “Sick pervert.” 

“Don’t speak so soon. You haven’t even come,” Eren whispered, gently grabbing Levi’s heavy cock and giving a firm stroke. “So be a good boy and sit on my face.” 

Puffy red eyes cracked open to gaze up at Eren. The lascivious smirk that met him shot a spark of desire through his core.

They had a lot to explore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay finally participating in Kinktober (halfway through the month oops)
> 
> if there's anything in particular you want to see feel free to comment it or shoot me an ask on [my Tumblr!](https://cutiepiejane.tumblr.com)
> 
> Happy Perv-o-ween!

**Author's Note:**

> yay finally participating in Kinktober (halfway through the month oops)
> 
> if there's anything in particular you want to see feel free to comment it or shoot me an ask on [my Tumblr!](https://cutiepiejane.tumblr.com)


End file.
